Tunnels
by Sullivans Stories
Summary: It's Fred and George final year at Hogwarts and something is wrong with George and Fred is determined to help him. WARNING possible gore. I don't own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

"That was awful! What are you, frogs on brooms? I expected more from you all. Did none of you practice over the summer? Doesn't matter, go get changed. " Madame Houch scolded the Gryffindor Quidditch team at the first practice of the year. It was after classes and the day was unusually hot. It was Fred and George's seventh year at Hogwarts.

After being scolded Harry, Fred and George walked towards the showers.

"What shit, we flew everyday!" George whispered as they walked away.

"It's just the first practice in awhile I guess," Fred tiredly replied. He just really wanted to get out of his robes and in a cool shower.

"I just want to get back to playing," harry added. He wanted to get his mind off of the events of the summer.

George looked up in the stands to see herminone sucked into a book And cho Chang eyeing their little group as they walked by.

"Ay Harry, cho's looking at you," George whispered to Harry. No one really knew the situation between Harry and cho but it sure seemed complicated.

"Oh, uh ok," he paused,"I'll see you guys before dinner. " he gave his broom to Fred and he ran off without another word.

"Weird," Fred and George said at the same time and continued walking too tired to talk anymore.

When they got to the showers they were all taken so they had to wait. While they waited they stripped down to their underwear. They sat down on the stone benches, the cool tile felt ice cold against their hot skin.

George laid on his back and moaned,"oh my god that feels fantastic."

Fred laid down on the other bench and felt instantly better. They both relaxed and listened to the sound of the showers running.

"'Mm George?"

"Yeah?" George replied with closed eyes.

"We need to go to hogsmead soon," He stretched.

"What? We went last week!"

"But we had a bunch of failed experiments this week so we need more."

"Fine, we can go tonight but this will have to be it for a while, that Umbridge lady has everything guarded." He sounded almost timid at this suggestion.

"What, are you getting scared that we'll get caught? Georgie, if we get caught we'll get detentions like every time we get caught."

George sighed,"alright whatever..."

Fred realized something wasn't quite right with his twin. He sat up, "George, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer and exhaled hardly.

Fred became very worried, it wasn't like him to keep things from him.

"George-" Fred started but Dean walked out off the shower.

"There's a shower if you want it," he offered then went to get changed.

Fred pulse quickened and he moved to sit next to George. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you on school grounds" he answered quietly.

"What? You're being ridiculous, can you just tell me?"

George sat up so he was face to face with Fred, "No." They exchanged a look that confirmed it would be discussed later. Fred held in his further questions and nodded. He put his hand on George's back as a comforting gesture but George just stood up and got in the shower with out a word. This actually really pissed Fred off that he was was giving him the silent treatment but he was hoping it was for a good reason.

If it wasn't, he was going to beat him up.


	2. Chapter 2

1 am

Fred and George were fully clothed in a black sweaters and black pants sneaking around the massive halls of Hogwarts. They may had lost the marauders map but they basically had it memorized by heart.

They were headed for their favorite secret passage that they had found their first year. They found the large tapestry and slipped behind it and jumped through a hole they could barely fit through now. Once through the hole it opened up into a tall and skinny corridor that ended up about a half mile from hogsmead.

Fred wasn't sure they were actually going to get supplies at all. He was planning on asking George what he hung up about and do something about it after.

They walked down the pitch black tunnel for a couple minutes in silence. The silence was never awkward. But Fred was anxious about George.

"George?" He whispered.

"Shh!" George shushed.

He didn't stop talking though, "I just want to know what's up with you. This isn't you; being all like Percy and secret."

Silence.

Fred was about done with this.

"George. Please." He wasn't asking anymore.

Silence.

That was it. Fred grabbed George's shoulder in the dark and pushed him against the rock wall. George didn't make a sound and didn't struggle against his brother. Fred held him against the wall with his arm reached for his wand with his other.

"Lumos," his whispered and held the light between them.

Fred gasped when he saw George's face. It was so pale. Paler than a corpse. His eyes were wide with fear but his expression remained emotionless. Fred would've thought he was dead if his eyes weren't still blinking.

"George?" He was scared but tried to hide it. He had to be fearless for George and whatever was wrong with him. He touched his twins identical face but it was ice cold like he'd take an ice bath.

Fred couldn't take in what was happening. He tried to think. I need to do something. To help him. To save him! Be clever!

Just then he noticed George's eyes move towards the far end of the tunnel, away from the school. Get off school grounds. We must still be underneath it.

"Right. Ok. Ill fix this Georgie; Knox" the light went out and he basically dragged a stiff George down the dark tunnel.

After what seemed like forever Fred stopped to breath. He forced George's body to wait down next to him but never let to off him. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and he felt his muscles become sore.

The tunnel air was stale and hot. Fred needed to cool down so he let go of George for a second and took off his sweater and threw it in the tunnel. He found George's hand and held it. He leaned up against the hot stone wall.

He felt like he was suffocating. It was so still and humid underground where it was usually cool. He should've been out of the tunnel by now, or at least out from under the school. This night was weird, he thought. He took a couple more hard breaths before attempting to get up, but George suddenly gripped his hand and pulled him back down. George hit his head on the wall and felt a sharp pain near his hair line.

"George!"He winced as he felt blood drip down his face.

Fred heard a gurgling sound surround him. The sound became louder and louder. It filled the stale air with the awful sound until all at once it ceased.

"What the bloody hell?" He wasn't as scared as he was confused. His thoughts were soon disrupted when he heard George coughing.

"George!" He knelt next to his twin never letting go of his hand.

"F-fred..." He was barely audible, it sounded like he had stones in his throat or like he was really sick.

"I'll get you out of this Georgie"

"We...we n-need to go..."

"I know, can you walk? Never mind, I'll carry you." Without hesitation Fred picked his other half up and sprinted to what he hoped was the exit.

He finally saw stairs at the end of the tunnel that led to a shack in the middle of a field near hogsmead. He continued sprinting to the stairs and used the last of his energy to open the hatch and climb up the stairs with George in his arms.

He laid George on the ground and shut the latch and for good measure moved a heavy bag of oats on to it.

Realizing they had made it to safety he went to George, who was breathing and seemingly sleeping, and laid down next to him and grabbed his hand again.

It was silent for all but a second.

A long wand was suddenly pressed into Fred's bare chest, "What do we have here?"


End file.
